The present invention relates to a heating apparatus and, more particularly, to a heating apparatus having a movable heater which automatically enables a selection of a suitable heating position of the heater for a grill heating operation.
In a combined microwave oven and grill oven in an art related to the present invention, before grill heating is started, a foodstuff to be heated is placed into a heating oven chamber, and a grill heater must be manually positioned rear the foodstuff. After the setting of the heater is completed, a heating key is pressed to start the grill heating. In this case, the user must remain the setting position of the heater.
To obtain good cooking completion, it may be difficult to accurately set the heater at the position in relation with the foodstuff every time. The heated foodstuff is therefore not beautifully browned.
Even when cooking is satisfactorily completed by suitably selecting the heater position for grill heating, the heating position of the heater must be manually selected to repeat the cooking. Therefore,the heating position of the heater which was set in the previous cooking to obtain a beautiful brown is difficult to reselect. Therefore, the satisfactory cooking cannot be repeatedly obtained by the grill heating.
Accordingly, it is desired that a novel heating apparatus having a selectively movable heater be provided with an apparatus to automatically set the heating position of a heater for the grill cooking.